Freedom
by SasuxNaruYamixYugi
Summary: Summary: Naruto, a regular prostitue, with a son is at his final straw. Rent is due, barely food on the table, and social services is threatening to take away his child, what happens when a client comes to steal his heart. Will he be able to find his freedom with his son like he wants to or stay chain down. Mpreg eventually Sasunaru. AU
1. Summary

Summary: Naruto, a regular prostitue, with a son is at his final straw. Rent is due, barely food on the table, and social services is threatening to take away his child, what happens when a client comes to steal his heart. Will he be able to find his freedom with his son like he wants to or stay chain down.


	2. Reality

I'm sorry for this, but every time I read Freedom it looks like it needs a whole lot of work and so does Meant to be, truthfully I wasn't think about revising it now, but it needs revising. I'm going to delete all the chapters and rewrite and also add something's into. I hope to make it longer each chapter to, it shouldn't take me that long. Sorry for this, but I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Naruto and characters.

I don't own the D gray man song 14th used in this chapter

AU

(-_-)

"Aaah… Haah… haa"

I move along with the body, helping him try to reach his ending point. I sigh as he goes faster and deeper, trying to endure this. "Do you like that slut, do you?" I try not to snap at him as he says the word slut, but isn't he right about me. I nod trying to convince him that I'm enjoying this.

"How do you like it, hard, fast, slow" he says trying to seduce me. I try not to roll my eyes, anything but slow.

"Faster daddy, I like it faster" I said my tone laced with fake lust. He smiles as he goes faster. I give out fake moans to edge him on and it seems to work. He groans as he releases into the condom and I also give out my own just to satisfy him. He gives out small puffs of breath as he pulls out me. He takes off the condom and throws it in the trash. He gets up giving me a slap on the thigh. I flinch and move away from him feeling disgusted.

I take a quick glimpse of the wedding ring on his finger and I sigh, another unfaithful one. He gives me a look and a smile.

"We should fuck again next time, you were tight as hell, just like a virgin but we know that ain't true" he says chuckling as he put his clothes back on. I lay there on the bed covering my face with my arm waiting for him to leave. I don't cover myself with the blanket since he's seen everything. He drops the bill by my side as he finishes.

"Next time babe." He doesn't wait for my response as he leaves. I get up slowly taking my arm off my face as I sigh. I get up feeling sweaty and scowl with disgust. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. Waiting for the right temperature I get in enjoying the feeling of the hot water on my body. I furious scrub my body trying to get everything off. I turn off the water after a short shower. I step out dry myself and go put on my clothes as I go out to the room. I rub my hair still feeling its wetness as I collect my clothes. I braid it down since I don't have a rubber band

I put on my tight shorts as dress, putting over my head my gray shirt. I grab the bills from the bed stuffing them in my wallet, I put on the light jacket as I step out onto the hall closing the door behind me.

I walk down the hall heading straight for the stairs rushing out as fast as I can. I'm tired tonight, so no more customers. I reach the street and continue to walk down heading toward the apartments five blocks down.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 22 years-old also I'm a prostitute. I've been doing this for a few years now. I quite popular though I'm not happy about it but if it takes care of me and my son then it doesn't matter. I walk down the streets getting closer ignoring the cat calls and whistles from the strangers.

"Hey baby getting off from work"

"Hey don't ignore us"

"How about you give us some of that"

I ignore them blocking out there voices as they still call to me. I walk down getting closer to the apartments. When I get there I head up to the third floor fishing out my keys while walking. I get to the door unlocking it as I open and step in. I lock the door behind me. I take of my shoes and I hear the running of feet and I smile to myself.

"Mommy your back" he says. I smile as he jumps onto my back laughing. I laugh to taking him from my back as I maneuver him to my front. He giggles as he looks at me. My baby Hiroshi.

Hiroshi is 3 years old with blue eyes and brown hair. He looks just like me with his features having the same three whisker marks as I, but his hair is a reminder I wish he didn't have.

"Mommy are you ok" he says worried. I nod giving him a kiss on his face.

"I'm ok, how was your day Hiroshi" I said as I stand up. He smiles brightly.

"It was good, I had fun at school with my friends and I came home with Hinata-nee and Minako and we ate outside food and I colored and did my homework and"

I laugh at his enthusiasm as I nod along with the story as I walk and step into the living room. I see Hinata-chan and her daughter Minako sitting on the sofa. Minako is the first one to see me as I walk through. She smiles at me and runs toward me.

"Uncle Naruto" she says smiling. I ruffle her short hair as she pouts and pats it back down. I look toward Hinata as she greets me standing up. I put Hiroshi down and walk toward her giving her a small hug. She hugs me just as tightly.

"Naruto welcome back" she says smoothly. I nod at her as we sit down on the couch. I unbraid my hair and let it flow down on my back.

"It's good to be back Hinata, I'm bushed" I said letting the tiredness in my voice out. She nods and we look at the kids playing on the floor.

"Naruto how are you really doing" she says as she looks at me with worry on her face.

I sigh and look at her. She's the only one that knows my occupation as a prostitute, other than my obaa-can, ever since I first started.

"I'm fine Hinata just tried like always I'll be fine" I said trying to convince her the best way that I can. She doesn't say anything, but I can tell she doesn't believe me. We say nothing as the time passes and as soon as it gets late Hinata and Minako has to go.

"Minako we have to go" she says as she stands up. She takes Minako's hand and head toward the door, me and Hiroshi follow behind her toward the door. Minako and Hiroshi say a quick goodbye to each other and I take out my wallet fishing for some bills, but Hinata stops me with a hand.

"Naruto-kun its fine don't worry about it" she says smiling at me. I stop about to protest, but she's already leaving. I sigh again and put it back.

"See you tomorrow, Minako" Hiroshi says holding onto my hand as he waves. Minako nods and waves back at me and Hiroshi. Hinata says goodbye over her shoulder and I close the door.

I lock the door and take Hiroshi hand steering him toward the bathroom.

"It's time for the little sunshine to take his bath" I said as we enter the bathroom. Hiroshi whines and starts to pull on my hand.

"Mommy I don't want to I took one yesterday" he says as I take off his clothes and turning on the water plugging the tub.

"I know you did, but you got dirty while playing did you not its time to take a bath now" I said sternly putting him into the water. He grumbles a bit under his breathe, but says nothing. I grab his rubber ducky and hand it to him. He smiles and he starts playing with it in the water.

I scrub him down gently washing his hair also. After a few minutes in the tub I take him out only for him to complain about wanting to be in their longer. I laugh and step out to get his pajamas.

(-_-)

"Mama can you hum me a lullaby" Hiroshi says softly as we settle into bed. I nod and hum slightly singing the lullaby

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
>ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to<br>ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume"

I stop hearing soft breathing. I look down to see Hiroshi sleeping curling up to my side. I move his hair from his face pushing it aside. I sniffle a bit not wanting to wake him I wipe the tear from my facing. I wrap my arm around his body and fall asleep.

(-_-)

Again I'm sorry for starting this story over. I hope you still decide to stick with it. I should be done by next week Monday also adding a new chapter. Thx for your patience.

Christine


	3. Daycare

Hey you guys another renewed chapter of Freedom. I hope you enjoy again.

I don't own Naruto and characters

(-_-)

I groan as something flashes in my eyes. I open them slightly only to feel the burn in them when I opened to quickly. I rubbed my eyes furiously as I got up. I open my eyes blink crazily at first, but getting use to the feeling. I stretch my arms upward letting out a groan as I hear a crack.

I roll my head around getting comfortable with my surroundings. I rub my loose hair letting it fall onto my back and gave a small sigh. I turn my head toward Hiroshi seeing him still sleeping. His leg was on my lap now.

I smile at the scene and gently lift his leg off putting it toward the side. I think about how we always end up in the weirdest positions. He usually doesn't toss and turn in bed. I see him pat around for me as I stood up, after a while he stops and settle back in to sleep. I smile and walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I step into the bathroom getting everything ready. I turn on the water getting in rubbing myself down quick enough to start breakfast. I step out when down drying myself down with the towel on the rack. I look toward the full length mirror on the side to see my reflection.

I have long blond hair that I grew out when Hiroshi was a baby. He fancied my hair when he was young always holding it, but never pulling. I just kept it long since it brung in customers now. I have a diamond shaped face with soft features with three whisker marks on each side. I'm stuck at 5'6 never seemed to grow since high school, but I'm content. When done drying my hair I throw on a pair of small shorts and a tank top. I step out of the room turning to see Hiroshi still sleeping, I go toward the drawers and take out a pair of clothes for him and me.

Setting them both on the bed I leave heading toward the small kitchen to start making some food. Once I enter I open the fridge to find a few ingredients, but not food. I close it opening the cupboard to see nothing. I let out a frustrated sigh. 'No food, dammit' I thought as I planted myself on the chair. I put my face in my hands and started to think. I feel tears coming in my eyes as a rub them away. I sigh and stand up again.

I start to look elsewhere until I find a box of pancake mix. I stand on my toes and grab it looking inside to see enough for a few, but its enough for us. I nod and get a bowl from under the sink, a pan too. I open the fridge and take out the butter starting the pancakes.

(-_-)

I stir the final batch of the mix and pour it into the pan letting it sizzle. I put everything into the sink letting water flow as I wait for the last pancake to be done.

"Mama, where are you" I heard a small cry. I turn off the fire and put the pancake on the plate. I rush into the bedroom to see Hiroshi sitting up sniffling.

I kneel beside him rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

"Honey what's wrong, are you ok" I said lifting his face up with my finger. He looks at me and shakes his head no.

"I-I had a b-bad dream, I didn't l-like it" he sniffled. I give him a small hug whispering soothing words in his ears. He calms down and hold onto my hair as a comforting gesture. I waited until he complete stops crying then I pull back a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it" I whisper. He shakes his head again and I nod understanding. I give him a kiss on his forehead and stand up taking his hand.

"It'll be fine because I'm with you ok" I said moving his hair to the side. He nods and I smile.

"Go into the bathroom and brush your teeth, I made pancakes" I said softly. He smiles at me and nods rushing into the bathroom. I headed back into the kitchen setting everything up splitting the pancakes between us.

"Hiroshi hurry before the food gets cold" I yelled across the room.

"I'm coming Mommy"

I heard the running of feet and Hiroshi stopped in front of me smiling. I laid out a black and red long sleeve sweater light enough for him not to get hot or cold and a pair of sweat pants.

"Mommy my pancakes" he said looking around. I smiled and pointed toward the plate on the table. He scampered toward it jumping in the chair.

"THANK YOUR FOR THE FOOD" he yelled. I laughed and sat down in front of him eating my own portion. We sat in quiet hearing nothing, but the sounds of eating. He finished first putting his plate in the sink.

"Go put on your shoes sweetheart or were going to be late" I said also putting my plate in the sink. He nodded and I dipped the plates in water letting it soak.

I went in the bedroom closing the door and getting undressed. I put on my white skinnies and a bright orange turtle neck sweater. Slipping on my socks and brown boats I grab my coat buttoning it up as I step out. I take the rubber band from my wrist and tie my hair with it. I help Hiroshi with his jacket and gloves. Making sure everything is off and I close the door behind us locking it.

I take Hiroshi hand taking us down the stairs. We reach the front door, but stop when we hear someone calling me.

"Good morning Naruto, looking lovely as always."

I freeze and turn around pulling Hiroshi towards my back keeping him hidden. I look up to see Orochimaru looking at me. My rent collector.

"Good Morning to you to Orochimaru" I said strained. He comes closer and I take a step back looking down at Hiroshi, seeing him shake because of being scared puts me in protective mode. I look up again and gasp seeing him so close, I can even smell his breathe and trust me I doesn't smell good.

"Rent Naruto-kun soon" he said raising his hand pinning me between him and the door. Hiroshi clenches my coat and buries his face in my leg.

"I will have it when it's due, excuse us now" I said as I pick up Hiroshi and putting him on my hip. I turn around and open the door. Before I can even take one step out he grabs my arm and puts his free hand on my thigh. Hiroshi gasp, but says nothing.

Orochimaru leans forward in me other ear and whispers "If you can't pay there are other ways" giving my thigh a squeeze. I turn around fast.

_**SLAP**_

My hand stings and I drop it to my side. He looks at me furious letting go of my arm quickly.

"I would never resort to that option ever. Keep your hands off me and watch what you say around my son" I said venom dripping from my voice. I walk out the building, but without seeing him smirk I walk down the block heading toward the daycare.

(-_-)

It was silent as I walked down the road holding Hiroshi on my front now. Usually we talk, but I'm guessing the meeting took a toll on him. I good morning ruined already.

"Mama"

"Hmm" I said looking at him. He looks at me sadly and says "I don't like that man." I hold him tighter in my arms moving my neck to the side so he can lay his head there. I sighed.

"Me neither, one day we won't have to live there. Someone will come and swoop us off our feet taking us away from the monster right."

Hiroshi nods and settles back down and we continue talking on our way to the daycare.

(-_-)

Done the renewed Ch2. Sasuke and Kaze will still be met next chapter maybe a little differently.

Enjoy thx

Christine


	4. Knight

Sorry for not updating yesterday so here a new chapter for ya

I don't own Naruto and characters

AU

Christine

(-_-)

We walked down the block quietly talking to each other about things. I ignored the looks I got from the other people especially the men, but I'm glad Hiroshi didn't notice. I walked up to the building that was the daycare. It was colorful on the sides with different childhood favorites characters. I walked inside greeting the people I walked pass as I climbed the stairs.

On the second floor down the hallway the third door on the left was the were the daycare for Hiroshi was. I put him down taking off his coat and jacket, stuffing his gloves in his sleeves.

"Mommy I see Minako can I go" Hiroshi says looking at me. I nod also taking his book bag as he races inside to greet her. I sigh as I fold his jacket putting it in his bag while trying to close it.

"Excuse us" a smooth, but deep voice said.

I slid to the side not looking up as zip the bag up finally. I run fingers through my hair as I look up and peek through the window. I see Hiroshi talking to Minako. I step inside heading toward his cubby to put his things there.

"KAZE"

I turn my head around to see Hiroshi run up to boy about his age. He grabs his arm tugging him across the room. Away from father. I shake my head at the act, but smile at it to. I put his things in his cubby and walk up to the father.

I tap him on his shoulder and I give a small gasp as he turns around. He's beautiful, no handsome. I've never seen a person so attractive like this. He has pale skin more close to white. His hair is a deep black, but when the light hits it, it seems to have a bluish tint towards it. His eyes are deep black pools, you seem to drown in them. It seems like I can't take my eyes off of him. His blank expression turn to an amused one, he smirks. I give a small blush at that.

"Yes" he says. He voice it sounds familiar. It's smooth, but deep but not too much. Like velvet. The man before.

"I-I…" I try to say something, but the words just won't come out. He looks confused at first, but then he smiles.

"Are you Hiroshi mother" he says look at me. I nod.

"I-I am, though I'm a man but Hiroshi calls me that, since he was young and… wait how did you know that" I said looking at him confused.

He looks toward the children now with a smile. "He's my son Kaze friend, he talks about Hiroshi a lot and he mentions you to, and I have to say you are really pretty" he smirks now looking at me.

My blush gets a bit deeper give it more of a reddish shade then pink. I turn my head toward Hiroshi.

"I'm a man you know, I'm not pretty" I said pouting. He gives a small chuckle and nods.

"You do look like a woman though" he says still chuckling a bit. I give him a small glare, and open mouth about to retort.

"Naruto"

I close my mouth and look to see Tsunade beckon me with her hand. I nod and look back at the stranger. He sticks out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he says.

I look confused at him and he gives me a sigh.

"That's my name and yours" he said. 'OOHHH.' I grab his hand shaking it. "Uzumaki Naruto." And with that said he leaves.

"Naruto" Tsunade says. I roll my eyes and sigh. I look again at Hiroshi and he turns to me. I blow a kiss and wave and he waves back then turning to play again. I walk toward the door leaving with Tsunade to her office.

(-_-)

(A little Hiroshi Pov)

"Ne, Kaze… would it be cool if we were brothers" I said. Playing with the blocks on the ground. He looks up from his paper.

"Huh, what do you mean" he says confused.

"Well… you have a Daddy and I have a Mommy and it would be cool if they liked each other" I said with a smile looking at him.

He nods slowly going back to drawing, but I see him smile to

"Yea it would be cool"

I smile and go back to building. "He could be Mommy's knight" I whispered.

(-_-)

(Back to Naruto Pov)

"Naruto have you've been looking for a job" she says bluntly. Straight to the point then. I shake my head.

"I've been working late nowadays, rent is due in two more days and I have to go food shopping today for me and Hiroshi" I said quietly.

I hear her sigh. "Naruto if you need money, I can lend it to you."

"No, obaa-chan, I can get the money myself" I said. She slams the pencil down on the desk.

"By selling yourself" she snapped at me. I flinched and looked down. She gives me a sad look and walks around her desk bending down towards me.

"Naruto I don't like the way you do this I can help you and my great grandson. Move in back with me, I have the room" she says caressing my face. I shake my head and look up.

"I can't obaa-chan I've made my decision already, you already have enough on you plate already just give me some time" I pleaded. She shakes her head at me.

"The social services Naruto please don't forget them." I stop frozen and feel the anger roll onto me.

"I do not neglect my child, I take care of him I try to give him the best home, environment. I don't starve him, I will give him the food off my plate before that happens. I love him. Just… just wait. Stall them if you can I'll look for a job soon just keep them away for a while longer obaa-chan" I pleaded with her, the anger going down.

She looks at me and whacks me on the back of my head standing up. "I've would he done that even if you didn't ask me brat."

I give her a smile and stand up with her too rubbing my head. "Thanks obaa-chan, I have to go now food shopping awaits" she smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead pushing me out the door. "Fine, but call me later brat."

I smile and head out.

"Oh and stay away from the Uchiha brat to, I saw how you blushed at him" she says back at her desk.

"OBAA-CHAN"

(-_-)

_**Grocery Store**_

"Cereal and Juice" I mumbled as I walked through the aisles. I stopped at the grocery store around the block picking up the things we need. I grab the orange and apple juice package putting it in the cart and rolling off the next aisle. I top looking around for Hiroshi's favorite. I pick up a box of Cheerios and a box of Apple jacks.

I head off to look for tissues.

_**CLANG**_

I stopped crashing into to someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking out to where I was going" I said bending down to pick up what fell out of the cart.

"Naruto is that you." I looked up after putting everything back. "Uchiha-san" I said shocked. He smirked.

"What are you doing here" I said. He steps around and walks up to me.

"This is the only place, surprisingly, that sell Kaze snack" he says lifting up a box that looked to be cookies. "I guess your food shopping" pointing toward the cart. I nod.

"I just need tissues now" I said moving my cart to the side.

"Oh then I'll just accompany you" he follows me with his cart. I look worriedly at him. "Are you sure, you don't have to" I say unsure. He nods his head and rolls ahead of me.

"Yes, I don't have to be in the office until late." I nod and continue with my shopping, with him close behind. I grab the brand I like and walk toward the checking counter.

"That will be 62.98" the lady said packing the items in the bag. I dig for my wallet getting out the money. I count the bills and groan 2.98 short.

"I don't have the much sorry, I can take an item back" I said apologetically. The lady sighs and waits.

"No, I can pay for the rest." I turn to see Sasuke taking out his wallet adding the money to mines. I shake my head and push the money away.

"It's ok Uchiha-san you don't have to worry yourself with that" I said. He shakes his head and pushes the money back. "It's perfectly fine, it's just a few more dollars" he says giving the money to the lady. I start to protest, but the money was already taken. I get the bags, putting the receipt in. I stumble with the weight, but I find my balance.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, I'll pay you back later."

I walk out the door heading toward the bus stop, since the load was too heavy.

"Naruto wait." I stop and see Uchiha-san running after me.

"Yes" I said confused.

"I can give you a ride back to your place" he says stopping in front of me. I shake my head.

"Its fine Uchiha-san I'm going to take the bus" I continue to walk until I feel a tug on my arm. "You can ride with me, were probably going the same way."

"B-but U-Uchiha-san…" I stuttered being dragged away. We stop at his car, he takes the bags away and puts them in the back seat. I protest the whole time, but he's stubborn as hell.

He opens the door and I slide in with a sigh feeling tired. He gets in the driver side starting the car. I give him my address and we ride in silence.

I give him glances for a few times and I always seem to meet his gaze. We stop at the apartments and he looks at it with distaste. I sigh and we both get out. I grab the bags and he grabs some to.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, how can I repay you" I said sincerely looking at him.

"Its fine Naruto you don't have to" he says handing me a bag one at a time. "No, I want to repay you, it was how I was taught" I said looking at him. He stops for a second thinking, and a smirk comes on his face.

"You could…, well just thinking a date will be nice" he says.

'_Whhat'_

(-_-)

Done with this chapter next chapter will be tomorrow I hope, I'm working on it now

Thx for reading

Christine


	5. My Pain

A renewed chapter up enjoy

Christine

'_Thoughts'_

_***Time skip***_

"**Phone call"**

(-_-)

"What" I whispered. Did he just ask me what I think he did? I see a small color come onto his cheeks not much, but if you see close enough its there. I can tell he's a bit embarrassed.

"A date, it's a way you can repay me" he said slowly.

I freeze not knowing what to say. I want to say yes, even if we didn't know each other. I feel drawn to him. I stand there looking at him dumbly, I think about what I want to say, but in the end I have to do what I have to do.

"No" I said. I see his face turn into a shocked expression, but he quickly mask it into a blank one. I take the last bag from his hand and turn to enter the apartment. I didn't get too far until I felt a tug on my arm. I stop and turn my head over my shoulder.

"Why, did I do something wrong" he said looking for an answer. I shake my head no.

"Actually you've been, nothing but great. I just… being me I can't go out with you. I'm sorry Uchiha-san, I'll repay you some other time." I shake my arm off and go inside the apartment not looking back.

(-_-)

I struggle with the weight as I walk up the stairs. It feels like my arm are falling off, but I make it. I take out the keys from my pocket unlocking the door and stepping inside. Kicking the door shut I make my way into the kitchen putting everything on the table. I take a seat and take a huge breath. I sit there for a while thinking over what happened.

'_Did I just ruin everything?"_

I feel frustrated at what happened. I rub my eye, sniffling a bit. I get up and put all the food away. Smiling to myself seeing a full fridge. I look at the clock and make my way to the bedroom. Going to take a short nap before heading out tonight.

'_If he knew the truth about me, would he have asked me out'_ I thought. I shake my head knowing he wouldn't. I strip down to my underwear and lay down in the bed setting the alarm to wake me so I could pick up Hiroshi, I fall asleep.

(-_-)

_***Time skip***_

I make my way up the stairs to the daycare room. I walk toward the door opening it immediately looking for Hiroshi. It's a bit crowded especially with so many kids running around and the parents trying to get to them.

"Hiroshi,… Hiroshi" I yelled. I look around and spot him talking to the boy before, Kaze. I walk up to him, Kaze looks up to, but I put my finger on my lip shushing him. I sneak up behind Hiroshi lifting him off the ground and putting him on my hip.

"There Mama little boy, I've been looking for you" I said tickling him. He giggles and looks up at me kissing my cheek wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Mommy you here already" he said laughing. I nod and put him down.

"Go get your jacket, so I can drop you off at Hinata's sweetheart" I said smoothing his hair back. He looks at me with slight hesitation and glances back at Kaze. I look confused at the two.

"What's wrong baby" I said.

"Mommy, can I stay over at Kaze house" he says quietly. He looks at me pleading and grabs my hand.

"Please, please mommy just for two nights please" he says pulling the puppy dog look on me. _'Not fair'_

"Kaze I don't know is Uchiha-san ok with this." Kaze steps up this time. "Daddy said it was fine, but we had to ask you."

"Where is your father Kaze" I said softly. He looks behind me and points. I turn around and give a small yelp to see a smirking Uchiha behind me. I look at him awkwardly not really being able to look him in the eye.

"Uchiha-san" I said. He gives me a smile and a nod. Kaze rushes over to him and hugs leg.

"They can have a sleepover at my house if its ok with you Naruto" he says patting Kaze head.

"Are you sure Uchiha-san, we don't want to be a burden to you" I said pulling Hiroshi close to me. He shakes his head.

"It's fine."

I sigh and look down at Hiroshi to see him still pleading. I give one more sigh and nod my head yes. "Ok you can stay over his house for two nights." I said. He jumped around happy and I gave a small laugh. I walked away to collect his coat from his cubby, helping him put it on and taking his gloves from the sleeves.

When done he rushes to Kaze taking his hand pulling him outside. I fall beside Uchiha-san walking out the door. I notice envious looks sent our way as we walk down the stairs. Some with lust from both men and woman. I don't know if he noticed, though he hasn't said anything about it. We walk toward the car. He unlocks it and let the kids climb inside. I make sure Hiroshi buckles his, also helping Kaze too. He closes the door when I'm done. I turn and face Uchiha-san.

"Thank you for taking Hiroshi for the nights, I want him to have fun with his friends to" I said give him a smile. He nods.

I walk away taking out my phone planning on calling Hinata. "Naruto." I turn around and cock my head to Uchiha-san.

"Yes"

He smiles and waves goodbye. "I won't give up on you" with that he gets in his car and drives away. I can't help, but let out a small smile, but also a sigh. I walk away again this time going home.

"Work tonight then" I said.

(-_-)

"Slow night" I said breathing into the gloves I wore on my hands. I'm wearing small shorts with thick stockings. I top that shows off bits of my stomach. Clenching my orange jacket around me, I look around to see the other prostitutes walking around. I said and cross my legs and lean on the wall. I think about Hiroshi at the time. Wondering if he was ok or if he was having fun. I got to thank Uchiha-san again for this.

"Are you free?"

I turn my face towards the men standing next to me. Two to be exact. Both semi-handsome, the first with green eyes and brown hair, second with black eyes and white hair. I switch glances between the both.

"Both" I asked. The first one smirked, the one with the green eyes, but the other said nothing. I didn't like the gleam in his eye.

"For the cost it will be-"

"We know the cost we heard from people" the first one said again. I nod and step forward.

"It will be double for each you know that right" I stated. They nod and I move leading the way to the motel.

I hear them talk quietly behind me, quietly for me not to hear them. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

(-_-)

"Fuck... Fuck"

I wobbled a bit. Breathing heavily move slowly keeping my hands on the wall helping me stand. _'Those assholes, monsters'_

I walked stumbling a bit trying to move with the pain. I make it to the apartments to my relief. I walk up push the door with my shoulders and make my way up the stairs wincing as I move my legs. I quickly get out my keys trying to get a good grip on them and make my way inside. I trip slightly giving out a small scream as I move, I walk to the couch kneeling on the floor with my head on the seat. I steady my breathing and get out my phone.

I press 2 and wait for the person to answer the phone.

"**Hello" **a soft voice said.

"Hina-chan" I whimpered into the phone. I heard a gasp.

"**Naruto, what happen do you know what time it is"** she whispered.

"It hurts" I whispered. I heard ruffling on her end. **"Where are you"** she said urgently. I breathe in and out trying to get air in me.

"A-At the h-house I just g-got home, it hurts" I said barely whispering, but she understood. **"I'll be there in ten minutes hold on Naruto.** " I say nothing as she ends the call. I don't move as I kneel. I end up passing out.

(-_-)

I'm sorry for the late update and the late Happy New Year.

Enjoy

Christine


	6. Hurts

Hello, Hello again nice to be writing now

It sucks to be sick, I mean a lot I hope you enjoy this update

I don't own Naruto and characters

Christine

(-_-)

"NARUTO, NARUTO… OPEN PLEASE" I groaned as I moved my head to the side. '_What happened'?_

"NARUTO, IF YOU DON'T OPEN I'M CALLING THE AMBULANCE." I lift my head up and try to steady my breathing again. '_HINATA.' _ I get up slowly, my body protesting the whole way. I slowly make my way toward the door putting my hands on the wall for support. I reach the door turning the knob. I almost fall to the ground, but she catches me before that happens.

"Naruto, are you ok. What happened to you" She close the door and carefully move my body toward the couch. I fall on it landing on butt, I give a loud scream as I jump suddenly and land on my knees on the floor. I whimper and I feel tears streaming down my eyes. I hear Hinata gasp and bend down toward me. She smooth's my hair back and lifts my face.

"Naruto, I'm going to make you a bath stay here for a minute I'll be back" She moves quickly and towards the bathroom. I put my hands on the couch trying to lift myself off the floor. I stumble a bit and move my body toward the bedroom.

"Naruto wait let me help you." She wraps her arm around my waist and we walk steadily into the bathroom. She starts taking off my clothes slowly and she gasps at my state. She maneuvers me toward the water and I step in going down, hissing a bit a the pain and settle in. I sigh when it starts to feel good. Hinata sits next to the tub looking at my body, I know what she sees. Cuts, not deep but cuts scattered all over my body and some bruises on my wrist and legs. Some of the cuts are still bleeding, but beginning to stop.

"I'm fine Hinata, there's no reason to cry" I said lifting my face to meet hers. Tears stream down her face as she looks at me. She rubs them away, standing up and gathering a cloth. She cleans me softly dabbing the cuts gently as I start to feel better. I let her do it, she reminds me of my mother.

After about a half an hour I get out and Hinata helps me dry myself. I don't care if I'm naked and she doesn't either, she's married and I'm gay so no problem there.

"Naruto are there... you know" she says looking down. I give her a small smile and take the ointment from her hands.

"I'll handle the rest Hinata, I'll like some tea though" I said softly. She nods hesitantly and leaves giving me a last look at she leaves. After she's gone I finally look at myself and I can't stand the sight.

The cuts looks like its everywhere on my arms, chest, even my legs. I see a bruise on my hips and I think back to them again.

"_**Hey, Koro-chan he seems to like the pain"**_

"_**Stop playing around I want my turn Shi"**_

_**The man name Koro pins my arms down as I thrash again. I'm gagged and roped to the bed post. I cry again as he cuts down my chest with a knife. Licking up the blood and I give another thrash. Koro hands tighten. He laughs.**_

"_**Ne, Ne lets have some more fun" the man named Shi whispers in my ear. He takes my hips in a bruising grip and thrust.**_

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH STOP PLEASE STOP"**_

I shudder and slam my fist in the mirror, not enough to break but it bruises my hand. I cradle it and slump to the floor giving out a heaving sound coming out of my mouth. I let it out screaming and banging my other hand on the floor. I slump against the side of the tub curling up. I know Hinata heard it, but I'm glad she didn't come in.

I take the ointment and rub it gently on the cuts that I can. I bend over and apply it on my hole wincing the whole time. I get up making sure not to hurt myself anymore. I grab a towel wrapping under my arms holding in place and leave the bathroom going toward the drawer and getting some comfortable clothes out.

I take out a long sleeve baggy shirt and a pair of long cotton pajama pants. I dump the towel in the hamper and grab two blankets from the closet and step out of the bedroom.

(-_-)

"Naruto"

I look up from my tea and look at Hinata. We sit in front of each on the side of the couch wrapped in blankets. Hinata gave a call to Kiba (her husband) saying that she'll come home later.

"Where's Hiroshi" she says.

"He went to a sleepover with a friend… I'm glad he's not here he would have seen a bad scene" I whispered taking a sip from my tea. She nods and we sit in quiet. After a while I can't take it.

"Say what you want to say Hinata" I said giving her a look. She looks up and flinches putting her tea down slowly.

"Naruto… I don't need you to explain what happened to you, I… just I wish… you" she flusters trying to find the right word, but I help her.

"I won't quit Hinata, it's the only thing that I know how to do" I said putting my tea on the table to. She looked without saying anything, but frowned at the answer.

"What do you mean you won't quit Naruto, this is going far enough… think about Hiroshi" she said softly in the end. I stiffened when she mentioned my son.

"I am thinking about Hiroshi, this is the only way to get money enough for us. You know the saying no education no job. It's hard enough"

"Naruto we can help you, let us."

I shake my head no. "Hinata you and obaa-chan helped me enough I can't put anymore burden on both of guys plate this is mine"

"Naruto please"

"NO" I said losing my anger a bit. "I want to do this on my own, I can't ask for anymore help…, it's" I sigh and stand up heading toward the kitchen, slightly limping. I can hear her following my closely. I turn around and face her.

"What's wrong Naruto" she says. I look at her confused.

"What do you mean" I said. She steps a bit closer.

"You're not always like this, even when your hurt and you never blow your top… did something happen early"

I don't answer right away. I hesitate before I thinking if I should tell her or not, but I relent. "S-someone asked me out today." She nods slightly.

"Was it one of-"

"No he wasn't a customer, he was just a regular guy. Names Uchiha Sasuke, he has a son name Kaze. I met him at the daycare. He's handsome and well…" I said softly thinking back.

"Did you say yes" I can hear the interest in her voice, but I shake my head no again. "Of course not why would I." I said throwing my hands up in the air. Hinata sighs and still on the chair near the dining room table.

"Well, did you want to yes" she said softly. I walked over to her and shrugged starting to get frustrated.

"I don't know, yes… no… maybe. I haven't been so flustered since… well you know" I said sighing and shivering from the memory. She nods solemnly at it too.

We sit in silence for a while ending the conservation, until she says she has to leave. I nod and understand, it's basically five in the morning now. I walk her to the door, but stops when she does.

"Naruto, do you have the rent for this month." I shake my head.

"Those bastards left off a chunk of the price… I have to go back,.. like tomorrow." She turns around fast.

"What do you mean tomorrow you were ju-"

"I know, I know but I need the money. You say the cuts and I heal quickly. I'll be fine I promise. I will follow my gut this time."

She sighs this time and she gives me a look of hesitation. She nods slowly and gives me a kiss on the forehead and waves good-bye as she leaves.

I close the door locking it and head off to the bedroom to sleep for a long time. Tomorrow will be a new day.

(-_-)

Done and done, sorry for this very late update hoped you enjoyed

Christine


	7. Going out

Welcome back to this glorious fanfic. I hope you enjoy. I added some fluff.

I do not own Naruto and characters

Christine

(-_-)

'_**RRRIIINNNNNGGGG'**_

'_**RRRRIIINNNNGGGG'**_

"Uhhhhh." I groan as a roll over. I wince instantly regretting it feeling the soreness on my bottom. I sigh and feel around for something.

"Hiroshi" I whispered. I jump up a bit. "Hiroshi" I said a bit louder. Then it dawned on me. Sleepover. I groan again rolling onto my stomach.

'_**RRRRIIINNNNGGG'**_

"What the hell." I get up slowly feel a bit groggy. I walk over to my phone that sits on the dresser. I look at the caller id and frown not recognizing it. I flip the phone and answer.

"Hello" I said hesitantly.

"**Mommy" said a soft voice on the end**. I smile to myself and stand up a bit straighter.

"Hiroshi baby how are you" I said cooing basically in to the phone. I hear him giggle a bit on his end.

"**I'm fine Mommy, how you"**

"I'm good are you have a good time" I said as I start walking out into the kitchen.

"**I am, we did lots of fun things it was great I had lots of food and the house is big and we played games and… Mommy I miss you a lot. **I smile softly. It is unusual for us to be so far apart from each other. When I'm not 'working' and he's not in school we stay with each other all the time.

"I miss you to sweetheart, the bed is cold without you" I joked at the last part. I really do miss him.

"**Mommy can I come home soon"**

"Yes tomorrow morning I'll come get you okay." I hear him say a quick ok and then I hear some ruffling on his end.

"Hiroshi"

"**I sent him to eat breakfast, if that was ok with you" said a deep voice. **I gasp slightly, then quickly settle myself.

"Uchiha-san" I said confused.

"**Yes" he says teasingly. **I blush slightly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Was there something you wanted" I said nervously.

"**Well, I have the day off and the boys wanted to go out. What I'm trying to say come with us, if you're not busy" he said. **I'm a bit startled with the request, but I end smiling in the end.

"Uumm, wow this sudden, but sure I would love to come along for the ride" I said.

"**That's great I'll pick you up, text me you address bye." **He hands up and I quickly text him my address and go back into the bedroom. I walk into the bathroom getting undressed I look in the mirror and see already most of the cuts heal. I move my body a bit feeling a bit sore, but nothing a pain pill can't fix. I put on a pair of black tight jeans and a white turtleneck sweater. I let my hair flow down brushing it and putting two clips on each side keeping it a bay. I grab some clothes for Hiroshi as well as I make my way to the living room.

"_**RRRIINNNNGGGG"**_

I grab the phone and quickly put it by my ear.

"Hello"

"**I'm downstairs" he said. **

"Okay bye." I hang up and grab my coat quickly putting it on. I make my way downstairs being a bit cautious and I look both ways. I make my way outside and see Uchiha-san standing by his car looking both ways.

He's wearing casual clothes. A black V-neck shirt and a light gray jacket, with loose fitting jeans and a pair of converses.

"This is where you live" he said looking around with disdain. I roll my eyes and walk up to him.

"Hello to you too Uchiha-san" I said softly looking at him.

"Are you sure this place is safe" he said continuing looking around as before. I sigh and wave my hand in his face. He looks at me and smiles. I can't help, but blush at that. I walk to the other side of the car getting into the passenger seat and watch as he gets in to. He puts the car in drive and we set off.

"Where are we going today Uchiha-san" I said trying to make conversation. He looks at me and sighs.

"It's Sasuke, Naruto" he says smirking. I nod and hide my face by turning away toward the window.

"Where going to the zoo, Kaze wanted to go and Hiroshi said he's never been… so it was perfect. I hope you weren't busy" he said continuing driving at the same time.

"No I wasn't, I was still asleep when you called and I wasn't planning anything." He nods quickly and we fall into a short silence.

(-_-)

After a while we pull up to a house and… and it's beautiful. It's not the mansion that I imagine him to have, but a simple house. It's painted with simple colors blue and white with a big porch and from where I'm standing it has a swing chair. The front lawn is filled with flowers and I walk up to caress one.

"I guess you like the house" said Sasuke behind me. I look up and give him a smile nodding at him.

"It's really beautiful and I love the flowers" I said smelling one. He walks in front of me plucking a small one walking back and gives it to me. I blush as he slowly caresses my face. I take it smiling and twisting it with my finger I avert my gaze backing up.

"We should go inside" I say walking up the porch and he follows behind me. He gets out his keys and we enter.

It's even better on the inside. The hallway that we walk in have plenty of pictures of Kaze and Sasuke in many places, but on catches my eye. It was a woman with red hair holding Kaze in her arms, she didn't look to happy and I wondered why.

"I'm back you guys" Sasuke yelled. I hear the running of feet.

"Daddy welcome back" Kaze said running up to greet him. Sasuke gives him a kiss on the forehead ruffling his hair and I smile at that.

"MOMMY." I stumble a bit holding my balance and I look down to see Hiroshi clinging to my leg. I bend down and pick him up giving him kisses on the face.

"Hello, baby how are you" I said. I walk forward until we reach I guess the living room. Its pretty simple with calming colors… it feels homey. I walk to the couch sitting down with him on my lap. He nuzzles my face and puts his hand through my hair. I smile at the action.

"Why, you here, I thought you were going to pick me up tomorrow" he says confused a bit. I giggle and run my fingers through his hair.

"Well, mister Uchiha invited me over, he said you guys were going to the zoo." Hiroshi shakes his head furiously as a yes. I lift him and put him down reaching in my bag for his clothes.

"Let's get you dressed." I take his hand and look at Sasuke. He understands and points me to where the bathroom was.

(-_-)

"Mommy, lookie lookie over there" Hiroshi yelled pointing at the giraffe. It wasn't his first time seeing one because he saw one on the TV, but his first one seeing it up front.

We arrived at the zoo a half an hour ago, dressing Hiroshi and also making and packing lunch took a while.

"Mommy did ya see it" Hiroshi said pulling on my arms. I smiled.

"Yes I saw it, there big aren't they." He nods and continues walking pulling me along. I look back at Sasuke who was pointing things out for Kaze who was smiling just as widely. They catch my gaze and wave and I wave back.

"Mommy I want to see penguins can we" Hiroshi said looking at me pleadingly.

"Let's ask them if they want to go to" I said pointing back at Kaze and Sasuke. Hiroshi huffs and let's go of my hand. He walks over to Kaze and holds his hand.

"Kaze lets go look at penguins okay" he pulls him toward the entrance. I let them go, still keeping an eye on them, as I fall back by Sasuke side. We walk around for a while hearing the squeals of Hiroshi and Kaze that put a smile on his and my face. It's been I while since felt somewhat happy and I'm content with that.

"Daddy the ice cream truck is here can we have some" Kaze said holding on the Sasuke sleeve. Sasuke nods and we all head over there and ordered something.

"Can we get two chocolate and two vanilla, one with caramel drizzle" Sasuke says to the man after asking us what we wanted. After paying we all head to the aquarium. Me and Sasuke sit on the bench and watch as Hiroshi and Kaze get a closer looking at the fish.

I lick the ice cream slowly, savoring the taste with my tongue. I watch the kids and smile, they seemed happy together. I turn my head to see Sasuke staring at me. I blush as he continues to stare. He raises his hand toward my face and then wipes some cream that was on my cheek with his thumb and puts it in his mouth. My blush deepens and I look away embarrassed.

"Why did you do that" I said softly turning to him. He shrugs and continues watching the kids.

"You had something on you face" he says. I glare at him softly.

"We have napkins" I said holding up mine. He turns to me and smirk. "Now where would the fun in that be" he says smugly. I look down saying nothing. We sit there in silence for a while.

"Naruto, why didn't you want to go out with?" he says abruptly. I flinch a bit, not really expecting that.

"Was there something about me you didn't like, mayb-"

"No, there was nothing wrong with you" I said quickly to stop him. "You were perfect." He turns to me confusingly.

"Then what was it" he says pressing on the matter. I shake my head.

"Sasuke, we don't know anything about each other. I'm not perfect so why me. You don't even know me" I said looking away. He pulls my face back with his fingers.

"Isn't that the point of going out with someone, to get to know them better." I sigh. "Sasuke it wouldn't work out trust me please" I pleaded with him. He shakes his head.

"Naruto like I said, I won't give up on you even if you refuse, I will always try. Don't underestimate me" he said determined. He lets me go and stands up calling the kids over. I watch his back as he walks away.

(-_-)

"Thank you for the wonderful time, Sasuke it was a lot of fun" I said looking at him with a smile. We dropped the kids of at the house who were being watched by the maid. I gave Hiroshi a kiss and Kaze a hug when I left. Sasuke drove me home, it was around 10:00 pm when we got here.

"It was my pleasure, we all had fun" he said smirking. We fell into a silence as we sat there. I didn't really want to leave, and I can tell he felt the same way, but I had to work.

"Well, thanks again I-"

"Naruto"

"Yes" I said looking at him. He meets my gaze and scoots closer. I freeze not knowing what to do. He brings his hand on my face and moving it to cup the back of my neck. He leans in and I do to surprisingly and are lips meet in the middle.

We move awkwardly at first and I let him dominate me in seconds. He keeps it simple once and while darting out his tongue and sucking on my bottom lip. I moan slightly not really knowing what I was doing, but letting him. It gets more heated as I open my mouth and let his tongue explore it as I do his. He reaches over and unbuckles my seatbelt not breaking the kiss. He pulls me upward unto his lap, I then straddle him. I gasp as he breaks the kiss moving to my neck sucking lightly at the skin. I give a moan and arch my back.

'_**HONK'**_

That breaks me out of the haze. I pant and look him in the eye. The lust evident in his black orbs as he stares at me. Then I realize what I was doing. I gasp and climb out of his lap dumping myself into the other seat startling him. I gather my things quickly.

"Naruto, wait I-"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have to go" I said taking my coat and reaching for the door handle. He grabs my wrist stopping me. I turn around to see a broken expression.

"I'm sorry, but we can't" I whispered. His grip slackens and I get out of the car. When I walk toward the apartment door I hear the car start and pull away. I don't look back as I enter getting inside and heading upstairs to get properly redressed.

(-_-)

"It's a slow night" I said out loud to myself. I stand on the curb looking around not seeing many customers. I sigh and straighten my tight vest and pulling up my shorts. I lean on the wall and think back today. It was fun and I wish it will always be like that.

I sigh and shake my head knowing that wasn't going to happen. I get up deciding to move somewhere else.

"Are you free?"

I turn around and see a man standing behind me. His eyes weren't on my face. I nod, I feel nothing wrong with him in my gut so it's okay. I name the prices and he goes for full out. I nod and lead the way.

"Naruto is that you." I gasp and freeze looking backwards fast my heart was beating fast in my chest. I open my mouth slowly.

"Uchiha-san"

(-_-)

There you guys go for chapter 7. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary.

Reviews would be really awesome. THX

I hope you enjoyed.

Christine


	8. Let me

A POLL, A POLL IS UP

That is a signal basically. I know it's a bit early, but I wanted to get it out before I forget later in the future.

I put a poll on my profile which anyone can vote on. It's about the new SasuNaru fic summary I thought of.

The theme is Mafia/Yakuza. There are two choices, choose one or both and you guys will help me choose the best summary to use.

The reviews you guys have been giving are awesome and I thank you my readers.

I don't own Naruto and characters. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Christine

(-_-)

"Uchiha-san, w-what are y-you doing h-here" I whispered, stuttering at the same time. I feel the sweat form on my brow as I take a step backward feeling terrified. What he doing here, he's not supposed to be here, not like this, not now.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question Naruto? What are doing here, d-d-dressed like that? W-wha-"he stopped on mid-rant and I see one his face it finally dawned. His expression went from angry to blank in a second. He looks me up and down.

"Hey slut are you coming, I'm paying good money for you. I won't wait any longer."

I flinch slightly at the word this time it feels worse than usually I guess it's because Sasuke is here. I turn around looking at the man that I forgot was there. I see him sway on his feet and I realize he was drunk. I sigh under my breath. I turn again to Sasuke and see an angry expression. I step back a bit and turn back to the customer.

"Let's go I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I move forward seeing the person smirk and it all happened pretty fast.

I was yanked back by a grip on my arm. I stumble and I look up to see Sasuke's back. I see the customer look frightened and immediately step back.

"W-what are you doing you can't have him" said the customer trying to look tough. Sasuke growls at him, getting directly in his face grabbing his collar.

"I don't know who you are but _**get lost**_." Sasuke shoves him and he falls flat on his butt. He gets up and runs away. I angrily and push Sasuke. He turns around and faces me looking shocked. I give out huffs of breath feeling angry myself.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE" I yelled looking at him. He's surprised by my anger, but quickly masks it. I calm myself, but still give him a hard glare.

"That was my customer, who do you think you are scaring them away." He looks at me astonished, and goes angry.

"What do you mean scaring them, what the fuck Naruto" he shouts.

"Isn't it obvious" I said smugly. I try not to care about my feelings in this I need the money. I sigh. "Listen Sasuke, I got to go goodbye" I said huffily. I turn away going the street to another curb, until I'm grabbed again this time being pulled the other way.

"Let me go, Sasuke. Let go" I yelled hitting him on the arm. His grip doesn't loosen instead it gets tighter. I wince and continue to struggle. I'm slammed on the side of his car, gasping from the pain. I look him and I'm frightened. I can feel the anger rolling off him as he stares at me.

"$1,000 dollars in cash" he said deeply. I gasp slightly. I never thought he would go that far. I think of a way to escape, but by looking at his face he won't let me escape so easily.

He lets me go and opens the passenger door. I go in feeling drained. I flinch when he slams the door a little too hard. I see him come toward the driver side getting in and starting the car without saying a word.

We drive in silence as we ride. I don't say anything and neither does he. I look out the window watching the scenery go by. I fidget a bit not liking the silence of the car. I sigh and lean my head on the window and close my eyes hoping to disappear.

(-_-)

I feel the car slow down and I open my eyes. We were pulling into the drive way. I say nothing as he parks and exits the car. He comes around and opens my side of the car. I step out slowly not really looking him in the eye. He locks the doors and I follow him to the house.

We enter and I look around hoping the kids aren't near.

"The kids are sleeping" Sasuke said softly. I nod to myself and I follow him towards his room. I walk in and have a look around. It was pretty spacey with a big bed. The bed we were going to-.

I shake that thought out of my head as I see him loosen his tie. I gulp and take off jacket dumping it on the end of the bed. Before even turning around I'm yanked and thrown onto the bed. I bounce a bit and look up seeing Sasuke crawl toward me. I yelp as he pins my wrist on the bed. He looms forward and I turn my face to the side.

He then attaches his lips on to my neck probably leaving a mark. I groan with pleasure as he does. He starts to rougher leaving patches on the skin. He lets one of his hands go, and I feel it go downward. I gasp and start to struggle a bit. '_This isn't what I want'_ I thought. I thrash and I feel tears in my eyes.

"Sasuke stop please, no" I whimper. I break from his grip and push his chest.

"Stop, p-please. Just please" I cry. I clutch my hands towards my chest. Without a word he crawls off me and sits up down on the other side of the bed. I get up slowly and face the other way.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it was necessary" Sasuke said. I look at him, but he has his back towards me.

"How was this necessary, huh Sasuke. Basically taking me, scaring the shit of me. What do you want from me" I slightly yelled.

"I wanted you to see a situation like this. I'm sorry if I was rough, but I'm angry because a person like you, a good person, is selling your body to sleazy old shit bags like them. This shit happens Naruto people taking you having their way with you. What then Naruto, what will you do when your hurt" he said facing me. Anger again in his features.

"I am not weak, I can take care of myself." I hear him scoff.

"Yeah right, could have fooled me. I saw those cuts Naruto. You're good at concealing them, but you can't hide them" he says standing up. He walks over to a dresser pulling out clothes and tossing them to me. I grab them looking down to see a long sleeve shirt and a long pair of pants.

"Go get undressed and wear those, please. The bathroom is on you left" he says pointing. I gather them up and head toward the bathroom.

"Naruto… after your down we need to have a talk."

I say nothing as I enter the door silently.

(-_-)

I sit on the bed hugging my body close, pulling my legs up to my chin. I can feel the heat radiating off of him as he takes a seat next to me. I avert my gaze towards the floor.

"Let's talk" he states looking at me. I shrug.

"What do you want to know" I said still not looking at him.

"I think you know, Naruto. Why are you doing this, how long" he says gesturing with his hands. I try not to give a snide remark in answering him.

"I truthfully don't know why, you want to know. I really don't trust you yet. I'll only tell you the essentials" I said softly. "…I've been doing this for three years now. I was pregnant at 18 gave birth to a healthy baby boy at 19 dropped out of high school and here I am three years later. I twenty-two years old with a happy baby boy who doesn't even know and will never know… and I can't even take care of him" I looked at him this time.

"I've been through a whole lot and Hiroshi is my world… without him I don't know what I'll be."

Sasuke grasp my hand and tightens the hold on it.

"I'll bet you'll be the same old Naruto you are today. Beautiful, kind, and a fiery personality… let me help you Naruto" he says. I shake my head dejectedly.

"Sasuke I-"

"Please, I can tell you've been through a lot, just by looking at the situation. Let me, you may not trust me now, but I can prove you wrong… let me show you my feelings for you are true."

I shake my head and feel tears running down my face.

"You're not going to let me say no are you, teme." He gives a small chuckle.

"Not even close dobe."

(-_-)

That's the end of this chapter. Reviews would be spectacular. Thank you for reading.

Christine


	9. Accident

Hello again I decide to do an early update.

I read the reviews and truthfully I can't answer your questions, since all of them will be answered through the next chapters so, I can't spoil it, sorry.

For the Mpreg in this story, why Sasuke is not shocked is because he has a family member with the ability to get pregnant, which will be explained later.

Someone asked for descriptions for the kids and here they are:

Hiroshi- He has brown hair, and has Naruto ocean blue eyes, he has his mother's whisker marks on his cheeks. He is roundish, not fat, like a cute pudgy figure and has a personality of his mother to.

Kaze- He has black hair, black eyes. He has a slim figure and has a personality of his father and a bit of his mother (who will be mentioned later)

I hope that helps, I can't answer every question as you can see why thank you.

And also thanks for those who answered the poll, I'm leaving it up until the end of freedom. So if you want to cast your vote do it now before it closes.

I don't own Naruto and characters

Enjoy the chapter. Christine

(-_-)

'_Warm… soft… Comfortable….suspicious.' _I groan as I wake up to a semi lighted room. A bit dazed I start to noticed and extra pair of heat beside me. I look up and see a pair of dark orbs staring right at me. I gasp and I feel heat coming to my cheeks. I yelp when I feel arms tighten around me. I look down feeling light headed with the blood rushing in my head. Sasuke gives out a throaty chuckle.

"Good morning to you to Naruto" he said smirking a bit. I nod slightly.

"Yes… ummm w-what I-I mean" I stutter trying to find the right words. He laughs again seeing me flustered. I glance down at his arms and blush again.

"Sasuke can you, m-maybe" I said glancing down once more. He looks at me and suddenly smirks.

"No, I feel comfortable like this" he stated and rolled over taking me on top of him.

"Aaah." Now I'm on top of him. I look at him to see him still smiling.

"This is not funny Sasuke, what if the ki-"

"DADDY ARE YOU AWAKE"

"Wait for me Kaze"

Speaking of the kids, Kaze comes busting in with Hiroshi at tow. They stop seeing the scene and I swear my blush is never going to go down. Hiroshi steps up smiling.

"Mommy I didn't know you were here, but… why are you in bed with Kaze's Daddy" he said cocking his head to the side. I don't know how to answer him this time. I look at Sasuke, and he still looks as if didn't do anything wrong. I didn't see Kaze climb on the bed towards, but when he stopped in front of me I turned to him with a smile.

"Good Morning Kaze" I said softly. He looks at me then the bed and he asks me a question.

"Are you my new Mommy, then?"

EEH,….EEEEEHHHHHHH

"W-what, d-do you mean Kaze." He looks at me confusing.

"Daddy says the next person that sleeps in his bed is my mommy so, are you."

I get flustered yanking myself off of Sasuke grips I fall to the side. Sasuke laughs and sits up along with me. _'How do I explain this to him' _I thought. I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Ka-"

"Then doesn't that make Kaze's Daddy my daddy then" Hiroshi says suddenly spring onto the bed to. I stumble at the bounce.

"I don't thi-"

"But you're in daddy's bed so your my mommy then" Kaze said.

"Bu-"

"Then Kaze's my brother, YAY" Hiroshi said bouncing.

"Wait one sec-"

"Let's go Kaze I'm hungry" Hiroshi said climbing down. Kaze follows him taking his hand leading him away.

"Wait a second you guys-"

"Bye Mommy, Daddy" Hiroshi said and they left. Just like that. I sigh and put my hand on my face. I see Sasuke holding in his laughter.

"This is not funny, they got the wrong idea and you didn't even help" I said glaring at him. He shrugs and getting off the bed and going into his dresser.

"I truthfully don't mind, does it matter to you though is the question" he says not facing me. When I think about it, it truthfully doesn't bother me. He reminds me a bit of Hiroshi.

"No it doesn't bother, me…, but what about his real mother" I said turning to Sasuke. I see his body stiffen and then relax slowly.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks" he said.

"What do you mean" I said confused. He walks toward the bathroom stopping at the door.

"Maybe I'll tell you later" he says closing the door when he enters. I sigh and flop on the bed looking at the ceiling. I close my eyes and relax. What a morning you can say.

I get up and head out the door towards the kitchen. I stop and see Hiroshi and Kaze sitting around an isle eating cereal and watching SpongeBob on the TV, which was surprisingly in a kitchen. They smile at me and I give Hiroshi a kiss on the head. I see Kaze staring and I go over and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and continues to eat his food, but with much more vigor. I laugh silently. I sit down with them also laughing along at the characters. Sasuke walks in motioning me with a finger and I get up and follow him.

He stops and hands me something.

"What's this" I asked confused.

"Well…, umm yesterday it's what I promised, $1000 dollars in cash, here" he says and hands me some bills. I just remembered truthfully, never really giving it a thought. I shake my head and push his hand away.

"I don't need it" I said softly.

"But-"

"You said you'll help me right, and I may not trust you fully but I'm getting there" I said. He looks at me hesitantly before stuffing the bills in his pocket. I look at the clock above and almost blanch. Its almost 12:00, we must have slept in.

"Hey Sasuke drop us off at the house, I need to get some things."

"Like what" he says confusingly. I roll my eyes.

"Some clothes would be nice." He nods saying he'll get his shoes. I walk back in the kitchen seeing that the kids are finished eating.

"Let's get on some coats and shoes you two we'll be right back" I said taking their bowls and putting them in the sink. They nod and run off into Kaze's room. I walk off getting my shoes and coat meeting the kids and Sasuke halfway and we head to the car.

(-_-)

We pull up in front of the apartments and I immediately get a feeling of being watched. I shiver a bit and Sasuke looks over at me worried. I shake my head as an 'its ok'. I step out the car taking Hiroshi with me and ask them to wait a bit.

I walk cautiously up the steps entering the apartments. I almost make it up the stairs until a voice stops me.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

I freeze and push Hiroshi behind me shielding him. Orchimaru steps closer and I back up.

"Rent Naruto" he said lust evident in his eyes. I take some money I received from last time and give it to him. He looks at it and starts to count. I know it's not enough and he knows it to.

"Naruto this is not enough" he says waving the money in my face.

"I know it's not, I will give the rest to you later" I said strained. I back up again, Hiroshi walks in front of me going up the stairs.

I was then yanked ad pushed against the wall, my back hitting it and another body pushed against myself. I yelp when his grip tightens. One of his hands caresses my butt.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAK" I reach to punch him with my free hand, but he grabs it too. He leans forward and whispers in my ear

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you" he said licking my ear. I flinch and thrash in his hold hoping to shake him off.

"LET MY MOMMY GO."

I see Hiroshi run up grabbing a hold of his arm, biting down on it. Orchimaru yells and throws Hiroshi on the floor hard. I scream and use my feet to kick him off.

"LET ME GO NOO, LET GO, MY BABY." His tightens and pulls me toward his apartment door. I yell again and thrash as he pulls.

I fall onto the floor with a thud and look back to see Sasuke pinning Orchimaru by his throat. I don't care as I run over to Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, baby… please come on wake up." I cradle his body and my fingers touch his head and I almost fainted. Blood, pouring from his and a steady rate. I look back at Sasuke to see him throw a punch and Orchimaru goes down.

"SASUKE MY BABY HELP"

(-_-)

Don't kill me please. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Review would be beautiful.

Thx

Christine


End file.
